herofandomcom-20200223-history
Eddie Kaspbrak
'Edward "Eddie" Kaspbrak '''is the teteragonist of Stephen King's ''It. He is a member of the Losers Club, who's convinced by his overbearing mother that he has asthma and other health issues. However, when realizing his medication is fake and his mother has been using him, he loses her trust and relies solely on his friends. He helps his friends battle IT, despite his fears. And as an adult, he sacrifices his life to save his friends from IT. He is the arch-enemy of IT (Pennywise the Dancing Clown). In 1990 he was played Adam Faraizl and Dennis Christopher as of 2017 remake he was played Jack Dylan Grazer as a Kid in Chapter One and James Ransone as an Adult in the 2019 sequel. Grazer also played Freddy Freeman in Shazam. Physical Appearance In the book, Eddie is described as the shortest of the group, has a thin, delicate-looking face, grayish blue eyes and briefly mentioned to have a flattop haircut when Mr. Keene tells him his medicine are placebos. In the mini-series and film adaption, Eddie is still the shortest of the group but has a more average-looking appearance. Later on when Eddie is older in the novel, he is mentioned to bare a resemblance to Anthony Perkins. 1958 Eddie is apart of the losers club, he is best friends with Bill Denbrough, Stanley Uris,Mike Hanlon, Ben Hanscom, Beverly Marsh, and Richie Tozier. Furthermore, he is very gay for Richie. As a child, Eddie was regarded as a fragile individual who was a hypochondriac, scared of the world and avoiding most situations in fear of getting sick or injured. However, he later proves that he is one of the strongest of the Losers when he is able to stand up to his overbearing mother and even save the Losers in the sewer. Family Life His father died from cancer in 1951, when Eddie was five years old. As a result of this, Eddie's mother Sonia is extremely overprotective of her son. She does not allow him to do many things that the other children do, and always makes sure that he is safe and well-protected. She convinced Eddie that he has several illnesses, so she gave him placebos. Start of the Losers' Club Before the Losers' Club had formed, Eddie had been friends with Bill. On the day that Ben was attacked by Henry Bowers and the other bullies, Eddie and Bill had been attempting to build a dam in the Barrens. After Ben escapes from the bullies, they come to Bill and Eddie to ask if they had seen where Ben had run to. When they answer that they had not, Henry punches Eddie in the nose, causing it to bleed profusely and triggers an asthma attack. However, Eddie's aspirator was empty and as Eddie's breathing continues to struggle, Bill is concerned that Eddie would fall into a "comber", like a total dumbass. Bill sees Ben and asks him to watch over Eddie as he goes to the pharmacy to get his medication. After Bill comes back and Eddie's breathing is restored to normal, Ben explains how they could build a better dam. They all become friends, and this group of three is the precursor to the Losers' Club before the other members join. Encounter with It One day, Eddie goes to watch the trains pass in the train yard as well as possibly listen to the singers at the Gospel Church nearby. On this day, however, he passes the house at 29 Neibolt Street and feels as though he cannot tear himself away from it. The house is incredibly run down, old and bears evidence that many hobos and prostitutes had used it as shelter while passing through Derry. Eddie feels drawn to the house and begins to approach it, when suddenly what appears to be a hobo rises from beneath the porch of the house. Eddie believes the hobo has leprosy (but is later corrected by Richie and Bill who tell him he instead had Syphilis) as his skin is severely diseased and his nose appears to have fallen off. The leper begins to chase Eddie, screaming that he would blow Eddie for a nickel (This is suspected by fans of the book to be because Eddie is gay), then a dime, and then even for free. Eddie barely manages to escape as the leper begins to run after Eddie's bike. Eddie tells Richie and Bill about what he saw, and later Richie and Bill decide to revisit the house to see if they are able to find It. The leper is representative of Eddie's fears in two-three ways: the fear of disease, and the fear of his own sexuality. When seeing the leper, Eddie felt that if it had touched him he would instantly catch every disease that it had and rot from the inside out. This being contains every disease, illness, and infection that Eddie could think of, and threatens to make him sick just the same. In addition, the leper offering Eddie a blowjob is terrifying for him because not only is he confused about his own sexuality, he is confused by sexuality in general. It is something completely foreign and scary for him at this age, not to mention any fear and repression his mother had instilled in him. His mother had also mentioned that two of their neighbors, Phil and Tony Tracker, were "queers" for keeping their house clean, stating it in a disgruntled manner. It is also worth noting that the leper did not have leprosy but syphilis, and that the only difference between the two explicitly stated in the novel is that, as Richie puts it, "you don't get leprosy from fucking", further showing the link between the leper and Eddie's fear of sexuality. Eddie's Bad Break While walking home one day from Mr. Keene's Pharmacy, Eddie is attacked by Henry Bowers, Vic Criss, Patrick Hockstetter, and Moose Sadler in the park as payback for humiliating them during the Apocalyptic Rock Fight. They push Eddie to the ground near the park benches. Henry starts yelling at Eddie and twisting his arm behind his back. He eventually jerks Eddie's arm up high enough to break it. When Sonia Kaspbrak finds out, she freaks out and believes that the Losers are at fault. She forbids Eddie from seeing them again. However, Eddie is finally able to stand up to her and tell her that she cannot forbid him from seeing them. She, yet again, attempts to manipulate Eddie with her tears and tells him that he is a bad son, but he does not listen and is able to continue to see his friends and go with them into the sewers to fight It. In the 2017 adaptation of IT, Eddie breaks his arm when he sees IT in the form of a leper when he returns to 29 Neibolt and enters the house with Bill and Richie. His motive for standing up to his mother is also changed, accepting the truth that his medication was, in fact, a placebo and that she had been lying to him all these years for her own selfish reasons, as well as making him turn away from his friends at his deepest time of need for them. 1985 As an adult, Eddie owns an extremely successful limousine company and has the job of driving many celebrities around New York. He has become very wealthy through this. He is married to a woman named Myra who he realizes is very, very, similar to his mother in personality and looks. They share a love of singer Barry Manilow, and they own all of his albums. When It had returned, he, along with the other Losers, reluctantly return to Derry to fight and kill It once and for all. Death While in the sewers fighting It for the second and last time, Bill misses his hold on the creature's tongue so Richie goes in after him. However, It fights back, and she manages to loosen Richie's hold. Upon hearing Richie's cry for help, Eddie leaps into action, triggering his aspirator into one of It's many eyes. He then proceeds to douse the alien with his medicine while his arm slowly begins sliding further and further into It's open mouth. After triggering his medicine down It's throat a few times, It bites Eddie's arm off. With his few remaining seconds, he tells Richie to stop calling him Eds, before dying. The Losers later leave Eddie’s body in the sewers, despite Richie's protests saying they should take his body back with them. Richie didn't like the fact that Eddie was being left in the sewer, knowing Eddie wouldn't like it; he kissed Eddie's cheek before leaving. Eddie's death seemingly impacted Richie the most. Quotes Gallery Images Bill_and_the_gang.jpg|Eddie with Bill, Stan, and Richie. 6f9f2d485cd48949711402579832424f.png|Eddie with the losers upon It's first defeat. Adult-Eddie-IT-CH-2.png|An adult Eddie in It: Chapter Two. Losers club (2).jpg|Eddie with the losers as an adult. It-chapter-two-writer-confirms-two-key-scenes-7846h94n82.png It-chapter-2-losers-club-circle.png Trivia *In the miniseries, it is later stated that Richie's latest co-star looks and acts like Eddie. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Kids Category:Book Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Stephen King Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Loyal Category:Deceased Category:Bond Creator Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Selfless Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Movie Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Weaklings Category:Tragic Category:Sophisticated